Sara's Songs
by Bellabrew
Summary: Formerly called Never Too Late? A series of songfics about GSR. Updated 111206, unless reviewers think this should be continue it is complete for now.
1. A Fine Line

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, but really enjoy toying with them. The song is "A Fine Fine Line" performed by Kate Monster in the Avenue Q musical. Which I don't own either.

AN: This story was inspired by the Gibby's music video "Fine Line" which I found on video page. She did a great job so catch it when you can. R&R should I continue or leave as a one-shot? Italicized font is the lyrics to the song. BTW the musical really is playing in Vegas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's a fine, fine line b__etween a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.  
_

_There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time._

Climbing out of the SUV at the start of Sara knew it was going to be a long night. Over the last few months she'd finally started to find a sense of balance at work. The PEAP sessions and telling Grissom about her past had helped her put things into perspective. Grissom asking Sofia Curtis out had been a shock, but it had her re-evaluating the 'evidence' she'd been seeing of the possibility of a relationship with her reclusive supervisor. She wasn't sure anymore. Some days when the attraction was really strong it seemed so obvious. Then something would happen like walking in on Grissom holding Sofia and she'd wondered if she wasn't deluding herself.

_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.  
_

Now to complicate matters she had this song stuck in her head again. For days after catching the performance of the musical Avenue Q with Greg, snatches of the songs would come back to her at odd times. Especially the one that was stuck there now. It would just repeat itself over and over again. She'd finally broke down and bought the soundtrack cd hoping that listening to them would get them out of her system.

Unfortunately for her she'd turned her stereo off on a particularly catchy tune. So it would haunt her throughout the shift. She hummed it as she walked through the lab. She sung little snatches of the chorus when she was alone pulling fiber evidence. Now standing alone in the locker room she found the words bubbling out. The others weren't around, night shift had ended and day shift started ages ago so no one should be coming in. Sara decided there was no harm in singing the song.

Grissom slipped into the locker room, but remained quiet listening to Sara sing. He loved listening to her voice, but most of the time when she sang it was so quiet that it was hard to enjoy. He closed the door, leaning against it so they wouldn't be interrupted. This would be a private performance. He let her voice roll over him, grateful that his surgery had been successful so he could listen as her voice rose and fell.

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh...  
_

His breath caught in his throat, he remembered that night so long ago, but still so fresh in his memory. When she'd issued the dinner invitation after the lab explosion. He'd declined and admitted to her quietly that he didn't know what to do. That admission had been hard for him to make, but she'd warned him then that by the time he figured it out he'd be too late. Was this song some kind of preview of her thoughts and actions? His mind raced, his mouth was dried and his pulse quickened. He still didn't know what to do, he couldn't serve two masters, so he'd . He closed his eyes and rested against the door, praying that he wouldn't get a migraine along with his other physical responses to the idea of losing Sara.

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime... _

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.

Sara picked her jacket up off the bench and slipped it on as she approached the door. He watched as she flipped her hair up and out of the collar. "Griss I thought you'd already left." Her smile shrank just a bit as she noticed the tightness in his eyes. "Do you feel okay?"

He swallowed and licked his lips "Migraine." He croaked out.

"Let me take you home." Sara wouldn't ask Grissom how long he'd been standing there or why he hadn't alerted her to his presence. His answer would probably just confuse her. Just once she'd like him to say what he meant about their attraction.

Grissom let her guide him out of the lab and into her SUV. She tucked him into the passenger seat. Trying to ignore the feel and smell of him as she leaned across to buckle him in. He watched her walk around the front of the vehicle, admiring her trim figure. She slid into the driver's seat, he watched her hands as she started the ignition and started driving him home.

Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he remembered today's quote from Thomas Merton in his page a day calendar. "The truth that many people never understand, until it is too late, is that the more you try to avoid suffering the more you suffer because smaller and more insignificant things begin to torture you in proportion to your fear of being hurt"

That quote had haunted him all night and when combined with the song Sara had been singing he wondered just how many coincidences you needed before you considered it a sign. Was someone or something trying to warn him to act today or he might loose Sara forever? The question was could he?


	2. Body & Soul

AN: CBS Characters aren't mine, nor are the Lyrics and all rights and ownership belong to their creators. Anyway I found this bit of fluff while looking for a chapter in another WIP so posting it here for your enjoyment.

* * *

Sara pushed the button to switch cds before the song she'd been singing in the locker room could continue. Smiling as Tony Bennett began crooning through the speakers. Since partnering more with Greg she'd taken to listening to more rat pack music and keeping it in the multi-disk player. Bobby, Frank, Tony and Dean were much more to her taste than Black Flag or some industrial punk rock, so it had been a good compromise. Knowing Grissom might be sensitive to the noise she turned the volume down; keeping the music just loud enough to drown out the vehicle noise, but quiet enough not to make Grissom's migraine worse.

At the stop light she took a second to turn and look at him. She'd only gotten peripheral glimpses during the drive. His eyes were closed and his head was tipped back, giving her a nice view of his profile. The dark graying hair and brows, down the slope of his nose to full lips surrounded by that delightful beard. She turned her attention back to the road before she slipped and crossed the line by touching him.

Over the years she'd fought an internal war to not touch him, but it was moments like this that reminded her that she was still fighting and the war was still waging. When he'd come in that first night with a new beard, the battle had gotten that much harder. Her heart wanted to believe that he'd gone back to wearing the beard because he had worn one when they first met and knew she'd found it sexy as hell. She turned her attention back to the road before she slipped and crossed the line by touching him.

He wondered if she realized that she was singing as she softly harmonized with the cd as it played. Her voice blending with Tony Bennett's styling. If the song in the locker room was a warning shot then listening to Sara sing in the car was like a punch in the stomach.

"My heart is sad and lonely  
For you I sigh, for you dear only  
Why haven't you seen it  
I'm all for you body and soul

I spend my days in longin'  
And wondering why it's me you're wrongin'  
I tell you I mean it  
I'm all for you body and soul."

Sara stopped singing, the song always reminded her of the situation with Grissom, and her tears were too near the surface. Biting her lip Sara remained silent for the rest of the drive knowing it would be so easy to over talk and expose her feelings again.

Pulling into the parking space in front of Grissom's place, she turned off the engine and watched him again. He was obviously tired and now he had a migraine. She knew enough about migraines to know they could be caused by stress. He had put himself and the team under a lot of stress trying to solve the Baby J case.

They all knew cases involving children always got to him, but this was one of the worst. An unidentified toddler who was tortured before his body was dumped in the desert. She sighed quietly knowing Grissom had gone without sleep and skipped meals. Sara felt that tug on her heart she associated with the desire to take care of him. Grissom needed someone to remind him to sleep, eat and take a break.

Undoing her seat belt, she turned to undo his when his hand settled over hers. "Sara am I too late?"

"To late for what Grissom?" Looking in her dark eyes he didn't see any feigned innocence she really had no idea what he was talking about. With his index finger he tucked a stray lock behind her ear, smiling at the electricity that arched between them.

"Sara, come inside. I'd like to talk about this." He smiled at the shocked look on her face that morphed into the brightest, most beautiful smile he'd seen in a long time.

Finis

* * *

AN: For now? Let me know if you'd like to see this continued or are satisfied with the ending. Thanks Elle 


End file.
